Dashing Rescue
by Kyogre
Summary: AU, time travel. When Minato gets captured while rescuing Kushina from the Kumo abduction attempt, she's willing to break even the laws of space and time to save him. Summoned from a parallel future where he sacrificed himself to stop Madara, Naruto is happy to help.


~.~.~

**Title: **Dashing Rescue

**Summary:** AU, time travel. When Minato gets captured while rescuing Kushina from the Kumo abduction attempt, she's willing to break even the laws of space and time to save him. Summoned from a parallel future where he sacrificed himself to stop Madara, Naruto is happy to help.

~.~.~

There was no saying in the Elemental Countries regarding what a desperate Uzumaki was capable of. There should have been.

The last time an Uzumaki fuuinjutsu master became desperate enough to improvise, the first jinchuuriki since the Sage of Six Paths was created. Madara lost a weapon and the match, and Mito gained a new... renter.

So when Uzumaki Kushina, the girl with Mito's special chakra, the second host of the Kyuubi and a genius at fuuinjutsu, decided she was willing to try anything, anything at all, to save the boy who had saved her, the adults who had driven her to that point should have taken notice.

Unfortunately, no one paid attention as she pulled out the scrolls she had inherited from her clan and the late Lady Mito, containing things that were perhaps best described as "forbidden," and then added in her own notes just because. Thanks to the privacy seals she had set up, no one stopped her from drawing a chaotic, messy pattern across her small apartment - prison, Kushina would say - in what was roughly one part ink and three parts blood.

There was no one watching as she surveyed her work, chewing on her lip as she tried to figure out if it would be enough.

It needed a sacrifice, Kushina admitted unhappily to herself. There was blood, and she would offer up enough chakra to satisfy any ritual nine times over, but it still needed a sacrifice of the body. That's how the oldest, strongest rituals worked, and Kushina was intent to appealing to the highest power possible to get her way.

In other words, she was going to summon the Shinigami itself, if that was what it took.

Kushina was determined and desperate enough to do whatever it took, but suicide was a last resort, and she was also creative. Reaching back over her shoulder, she gathered her long red hair and slowly slid a kunai through the thick mass.

She placed the long crimson strands in the center of the seal and took a deep breath. Then, she flipped through the hand signs and pushed everything she had, all her desperation, into the seal array.

~.~.~

Elsewhere, elsewhen, another Uzumaki was also desperate. Uzumaki Naruto, number one most surprising ninja, perhaps prophesied savior and former third host of the Kyuubi, was already dying. Kurama was gone, ripped out of Naruto, and the one responsible was sneering down at him.

No matter how many times they struck him down, Uchiha Madara refused to die. Or rather, he had died, but even death hadn't been enough to stop him.

Then he'd just have to do something beyond even death, Naruto thought desperately. He would follow in old man Sandaime's footsteps when it came to handling the restless once-dead.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't know how to perform the Shiki Fuuin. So, pulling Madara close, grinning bloodily against the way the Uchiha's hand stuck through his chest, Naruto improvised.

He might not have been able to do Shiki Fuuin himself, but he had been touched by the Shinigami the day he was born, and now on the verge of death, he could suddenly feel that connection like never before.

It would be enough, he decided, choking up more blood and forcing all his remaining chakra into something too unstable to be called a technique.

~.~.~

Somehow, two desperate hearts came together, across time and space.

A space-time ninjutsu, working through the realm of the Shinigami itself.

This is what two desperate Uzumakis can accomplish.

~.~.~

This was what Uzumaki Kushina offered - a seal written in blood, her long crimson hair, and half the Kyuubi's chakra.

In other words, a way to bind something to the mortal world into a form made from her life essence and flesh (in a way), with enough chakra to power the entire process and stabilize whatever the ritual brought forth.

This was what Uzumaki Kushina aimed for - something capable of saving Namikaze Minato.

That simple wish lay at the heart of her ritual.

This was what she got - a boy a few years older than her, whose soul appeared in the grasp of the Shinigami, only to be wrenched away by her seal and bound into a body that was constructed out of all that she offered as sacrifice - her blood, her hair and the Kyuubi's Yang half. Unsurprisingly, his hair was crimson, his cheeks bore three red marks each, his eyes were like blood.

He groaned, pushing himself up with a great effort, and stared at her in shock.

Naturally, Kushina screamed and slapped him.

He was, incidentally, not wearing anything.

~.~.~

Naruto, as he introduced himself after wrapping up in a spare sheet, seemed as bemused by the situation as Kushina.

"Are you strong?" Kushina demanded, all her desperation flooding back now that shock and embarrassment calmed. She looked at him with tears gathering in her eyes and begged, "Please! Save Minato!"

The entire story came pouring out.

She had been kidnapped by Kumo, for her special chakra. She had almost given up hope when her former classmate, the wimpy, unreliable Namikaze Minato appeared. He was a genius, she admitted, and he did amazingly well against the elite team that had been sent to capture her. But Minato was barely a chuunin, and in the end, it wasn't quite enough.

The best he could do was cover her retreat. Kushina hadn't wanted to leave him, but she had understood that their best chance was to get reinforcements. She had run without looking back in the direction of the nearest Konoha team, as indicated by Minato,

But when she reached them, Kushina was faced with what she felt was a horrible, shocking betrayal. They had taken her back to Konoha - and they had come back without Minato.

By the time the secondary pursuit team reached the place Kushina has told them about, Minato and the Kumo shinobi were gone. It was surmised that the Kumo team had chosen not to linger and they had either killed Minato or taken him with them, or both.

Kushina had tried to insist that they go after him. They couldn't just give up on him! No one had listened.

The reasons were many and complicated, most dealing with the tense political situation with Kumo and threat of a Third World War. There was also the point that Minato was talented, but not special enough to risk so much for, especially if there was no guarantee he was even alive. And Kushina herself was of course forbidden from going and placed under guard to ensure her compliance.

Kushina hadn't cared. She understood that she was unlikely to be able to leave Konoha. The seals she had used to barricade the door and windows of her apartment meant that her guards could not come in or see what she was doing, but she wouldn't be able to leave either.

Perhaps, Kushina admitted grudgingly, she was even less likely to succeed in her rescue mission - the Kumo kidnappers were probably back in their homeland by that point. She was just one genin, who had already been captured once herself.

Kushina had stewed in her guilt and desperation, pacing her small apartment and scribbling seals across every surface. She refused to let the limitations of reality stop her.

So she forced together a ritual to invoke a higher power and summon something, anything, to save Minato in her place. She didn't care if it was a demon, a god or something else altogether.

~.~.~

"Okay," Naruto said, once he heard her story. "I'll get him back. It's the promise of a lifetime."

It was a new life, after all.

~.~.~

Once he was able to gather his thoughts, Naruto took stock of his situation.

He was alive, and no longer mortally wounded. Patting his once again whole and surprisingly unscarred chest, he nodded to himself. Good.

His hand drifted lower to rest on his belly.

He once again had half of Kurama sealed in him, though it was not the fox he had known and forged a partnership with. The seal seemed different somehow, but it still had a spiral in the center, and beyond that... Well, Naruto was hardly an expert.

Mostly good. He and Kurama would work things out later, he supposed, though this was all playing havoc on his chakra control.

Reaching up, he tugged at a few strands of crimson hair.

He was a redhead like his mom, which made sense, since it had been through her blood and hair that his new body was created, or his old body was healed and resurrected, or whatever. Judging by what he'd seen in the mirror, he looked mostly the same otherwise - he'd always taken more after her than Dad.

Well, except for the red eyes and deepened markings. He looked like he was perpetually drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra. Which, actually, might not have been far from the truth, for all he knew.

Maybe good, maybe bad?

And speaking of Dad... Naruto would save him. Even if he had to storm Kumo alone to do it.

But first, he'd need some clothes.

~.~.~

When Kushina took down the seals around her apartment, the first person to dare to venture inside was Jiraiya.

They had never been close before, but now they were united behind a seemingly hopeless cause. Jiraiya looked like he had aged a decade in the week or so since Kushina had last seen him, when the man had tried to make his own case for going after Minato.

It was clear his efforts to mount a rescue had not been successful.

"It'll be okay, dattebane," Kushina told Jiraiya as he tried to muster up the words to tell her of his failure and to gently let her know that their window of opportunity for getting Minato back alive had all but closed.

Jiraiya peered at her, expecting denial. Instead, Kushina smirked and fingered her newly short hair.

"Let's just say I've found someone to help," she said. "He's not part of Konoha, so it's not like they can stop him either."

Another time, Jiraiya might have been concerned by Kushina's us-them distinction. It was never a good sign when them village became a "them" to one of its shinobi. But as it was, his attention was firmly caught by the young man who stepped out into the kitchen.

"Yo," Naruto greeted Jiraiya with completely fake nonchalance. It was all he could do not to burst out into tears at the sight of his old teacher.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "The ANBU swore no one went in or out," he said.

"You could say it's an Uzumaki trade secret," Kushina said dismissively. "More to the point, he's going to get Minato back. You're supposed to be some big shot informant, right? So tell us what you've got!"

Seeing the distrust behind Jiraiya's carefully blank expression - he still had a long way to go to the super prevent spy master he would one day become - Naruto looked him the eye and said with all the earnest feeling he could muster, "I promised Kushina-chan I'd get him back, and I never go back on my word. That's my nindou, dattebayo!"

(Fortunately, Jiraiya didn't see through the small Henge that concealed Naruto's demonic eyes, and his lack of actual clothing. Fortunately, he also didn't make the connection to the protagonist of his first book, when Naruto introduced himself.)

~.~.~

In truth, Jiraiya had been desperate as well. Ignoring the presence of a hereto unknown Uzumaki and giving away information about Kumo seemed like an easy price to pay for even the slimmest chance of getting his apprentice back. Even if he had to count on some mysterious teenager to do it.

He had, however, refused to provide Naruto with weapons or clothing, since those could be traced back to Konoha. Naruto grumbled something unflattering under his breath, but it was hardly a setback.

It was a long road to Kumo, with plenty of opportunities to... acquire supplies.

Before he left, Kishina threw her arms around him and promised him a feast once he and Minato returned.

"I'll hold you to that," Naruto said. "I want ramen."

~.~.~

When Namikaze Minato learned that Kushina had been kidnapped, he set out on a desperate quest to save her. He knew they didn't have long before her kidnappers were out of the country and out of reach - taking Kushina with them, forever.

So when Minato picked up the trail of crimson strands Kushina had left behind, he didn't dare to waste time doubling back and informing one of the search parties. He proceeded alone, with all his not inconsiderable speed.

Unfortunately, that proved to be a mistake. The Kumo team had been assembled to be strong enough to take down even Kushina's jounin sensei, if necessary, and even with the element of surprise, one young chuunin just wasn't enough.

At least Minato was able to distract them long enough for Kushina to escape. By the time the Kumo shinobi knocked him out, Kushina was long gone, and the danger of running into a Konoha pursuit team was too great to go after her.

Minato had honestly expected them to kill him, but instead he had come to while being carried like a sack of rice by one of the kidnappers. He supposed they were in no rush. They could always kill him later, perhaps after extracting a bit of revenge for their humiliation.

Still, he was at best a poor consolation prize. Genius or not, he was a clanless orphan with no noteworthy accomplishments to his name. All he had going for him was his apprenticeship under Jiraiya of the Sannin, and that was hardly going to give Kumo much leverage. Jiraiya wouldn't sacrifice the good of the village for one kid.

But just in case, Minato swore that he would bite through his tongue before revealing any of his teacher's secrets. Yes, even the fact that he was an incorrigible super pervert, who got half his information from listening in on women gossiping at the bathhouse.

Luckily, that sort of drastic action never became necessary. His Kumo jailers never bothered questioning Minato, apparently correctly judging that any information a new chuunin (who looked like a genin at that) might hold would not be worth the effort of extracting.

~.~.~

The Sandaime Raikage came to look at what his ninjas had brought in. He didn't look particularly impressed at the sight of scrawny, still a bit too pretty for his own good Minato, but he didn't look openly disparaging either.

"Taking on an entire squad alone was stupid," the Raikage said. "Stupid, but gutsy. I can appreciate that in a man, especially when he acts for the sake of a comrade."

Minato drew himself up and hoped the mountain of a man towering over him couldn't see him trembling.

"I won't betray Konoha, no matter what," he said defiantly - or at least so he hoped.

"I can appreciate that too," the Raikage said. "But know this, boy - no one is coming for you. You are not worth enough to your village to risk ruining relations with us."

Minato struggled to keep his face expressionless until the Raikage departed. He had already thought the same thing himself. There was no reason for those words to hurt as much as they did.

~.~.~

All in all, Minato's existence was nothing but an inconvenience.

Kumo could not admit to having him, since they would be forced to admit to their little acquisition attempt as well, and thus they could not even extract the slightest concession for his return.

He had no obvious value, possessing neither bloodline nor secret techniques.

But they were unwilling to just let him go either. It would be the same as admitting defeat.

Just killing him seemed like a waste, but the holding pattern could not continue.

Fortunately, it was then that a certain someone arrived, like a crimson storm.

~.~.~

Opening his eyes, Minato could see nothing but the total darkness of his cell. He thought he had heard something, but the cell was still as silent as the grave.

So was it some psychological torture tactic or just the first sign of his sanity slipping? Minato wondered.

Still, he was certain that something had woken him.

He felt it again - a faint tremor, running through the floor. Minato's breath caught. Kumo did not have a history of earthquakes. To penetrate all the way into an isolated holding cell like his, it could only be an attack. An escape attempt? ...A rescue?

Or, another rampage of Kumo's notoriously uncontrollable bijuu, the Hachibi?

Minato tried to tell himself this was unlikely to come to anything. The perpetrate would be subdued, or simply pass by Minato's cell. Or Minato might just be killed in the crossfire.

But he still couldn't stop the small swelling of hope in his chest. Without thinking, he shifted into a crouch, as much as the chains would allow.

The door of his cell suddenly burst open, and Minato was forced to squint against the light.

All he could make out was a crimson halo around the figure that froze for a moment in the doorway and then approached swiftly.

Still disoriented by the light and the noise flooding in through the open door, Minato couldn't track the stranger's movements, but in the next moment his chains went slack and his... rescuer?... was kneeling in front of him.

Minato could just make out the features now, crimson markings and crimson eyes that looked gently at him. His hair is like Kushina's, Minato thought. How pretty.

He didn't say that though. He'd always hated being called pretty himself.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here," the stranger said. "I promise, dattebayo."

Just like Kushina, Minato thought again, taking the crimson-haired stranger's hand.

~.~.~

"That hair... Are you an Uzumaki?" the Raikage said, when he arrived at the scene where the escaping intruder had been cornered, the young prisoner slung over his shoulder. That shade of pure crimson had become a rarity since the fall of Uzushio at the end of the Second Shinobi World War.

"What if I am?" Naruto said, turning to glare up at the Raikage.

That was a mistake. The Raikage's eyes narrowed. "Those markings, those eyes," he rumbled, "I recognize them. They're the same as the Gold and Silver Brothers gained. What is your connection to the Kyuubi?"

"Eh," Naruto drew out, breaking out in cold sweat, "I think I better go."

"Go?" the Raikage laughed, a deep rolling sound like thunder. "You think it will be that easy, boy?" Lightning crackled around him.

Naruto shrugged. "I already left. Well, the real me did."

With a poof, both he and the boy he carried - two Kage Bunshin, one under Henge - dispersed.

The Kumo forces swore, scrambling to find done trace of the original. Only the Raikage remained calm, staring at the place where the two Bunshin had stood with a thoughtful look.

"Shall we mobilize a full scale pursuit force?" one of his subordinates asked.

The Raikage snorted. "Fool! Don't throw away the men's lives blindly!" he snapped. "Find out who he is and what he's capable of, then choose the opportune moment."

That would likely give the Uzumaki intruder enough time to drop off the boy he had rescued. The Raikage truly respected those that put everything on the line for their comrades.

He was also not interested in risking his men against someone who might hold even a fraction of the power the Kin-Gin brothers wielded, as the chakra he had used and the destruction he had caused indicated.

The question of what had happened to the Kyuubi haunted four of the five great nations, keeping the wise Kage awake some dark nights. If he truly held that power, it would be a prize greater than even the Uzumaki girl's special chakra...

In fact, this was the beginning of a long feud between Naruto and Kumo. It would remain one-sided until some particularly foolish Kumo-nin had the bright idea to capture Naruto by lacing his ramen with a potent sleeping draught. Naruto never forgave them for that sacrilege.

~.~.~

"Huh. Is that good or bad?" Naruto wondered, when the clones' memories reached him.

He and Minato were already well out of Kumo, and he didn't think there was much chance of them getting caught again, but the Raikage's correct assumption worried Naruto. What would the man do with his knowledge? It's not like Naruto could even really deny it.

Worse than the demonic eyes and markings, Naruto had found that he couldn't really not use the Kyuubi's chakra. He drew it automatically every time he molded chakra for anything, no matter how little or how controlled. It didn't bode well for him, especially if he got into a real fight. The perpetual feeling of rage was hard enough to push down at the level of making a couple Kage Bunshin.

The... overenthusiastic way Naruto had entered Kumo was a clear sign of that. Thinking back on it now, he really hadn't needed to take down that much of the walls, or all those buildings.

"What is?" Minato asked, his grip tightening a little around Naruto's neck. He had taken to being carried with far more grace than Naruto would have shown at that age. The fact that he couldn't stand on his own probably played a part.

"Oh, my Bunshin distraction got caught. They'll be looking for us now," Naruto said. "It should be fine though. Don't worry. I'll get you back to Konoha. I promised Kushina-chan."

"I'm sorry," Minato said, "that you had to go all this trouble. Thank you for coming to rescue me."

Naruto laughed. "Hey, I'm the one who should be thanking you, for saving Kushina-chan! That was very brave and gallant of you!" He snickered.

"You would have saved her even without my actions," Minato said, hiding his face in Naruto's shoulder. "In the end, all I really did was get caught..."

Naruto wasn't so sure Kushina could have pulled off whatever she did to summon him if she had been held in Kumo's clutches.

Still, he only smiled and said, "I would've definitely tried my best. But I know Kushina-chan is very grateful that you came after her. She's been really worried. Jiraiya too." When Minato didn't reply, Naruto patted his leg. "Don't be like that. You're still a kid. You did really well, you know."

He knew, better than anyone, that those words were scant comfort. Naruto still remembered vividly his own failure to bring back Sasuke, the sense of worthlessness and depression. He could sense those same emotions heavily against his back.

"I'm a chuunin," Minato muttered. "And you're not that much older than me. Fifteen, right?"

"Sixteen," Naruto grumbled.

"That's only three years' difference."

"I'm sure that in three years, you'll be able to do everything I did," Naruto told him. "Maybe the three years later you will be the one to rescue me."

Naruto felt Minato nod. "I'll pay you back," he promised.

The sense of failure was replaced by burning determination. Naruto smiled. This, he knew, was the beginning of a legend.

~.~.~

It was a long way to Konoha, and after making sure they weren't being followed, Naruto didn't see much point in hurrying. Jiraiya's contacts would let him know of the commotion Naruto had caused in Kumo, so he and Kushina probably wouldn't be too worried. It wasn't like anyone else in Konoha would miss Minato.

And, Naruto reasoned to himself, Minato needed rest, to get back to full strength. That was all. It wasn't like Naruto was stalling just to spend more time with his father's childhood self. Of course not.

It wasn't like Naruto was reluctant to return Minato to Konoha. It wasn't like he distrusted the village or doubted their ability to take care of his future parents.

Stopping in Yu no Kuni to soak in their famous hot springs was a completely logical course of action. Hot springs were good for the body, Naruto was sure he had heard somewhere, and it was along the way. It would be nice to visit an onsen without the threat of getting kicked out thanks to Jiraiya's peeping.

"It's peaceful," Minato noted with a faint smile, as the two of them settled into the steaming waters. There was something like pleased surprise in his tone. He flushed a little at the way Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It's just that when I go with Jiraiya-sensei, we always end up getting chased by angry women..."

Naruto laughed loudly. "Ero-Sennin really is a super pervert!"

"Do you know him well?" Minato asked mildly.

Naruto could see his genius brain already whirring away behind that innocent baby blue gaze. "Who hasn't heard of Jiraiya of the Sannin?" he said without really replying. He couldn't tell if Minato bought it.

Instead, Minato's eyes lingered on Naruto's face - his eyes and markings - before trailing lower, toward the seal on his belly. Naruto squirmed. Unlike the Raikage, Minato was unlikely to recognize the signs of the Kyuubi's chakra, and while the seal refused to disappear, even when Naruto was not actively molding chakra, it looked rather non-indicative - just a thick spiral.

However, having someone stare so fixedly at him made Naruto feel self-conscious. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

Finally, Minato looked up again. Realizing that Naruto had caught him staring, he started to turn an almost alarming shade of red. With a slightly strangled sound, he sank deeper into the hot spring, his mouth, nose and even eyes disappearing under the water, until only the tips of his soggy golden hair remained above the surface.

"Too long in the water?" Naruto wondered, shaking his head as he hurriedly dragged the younger boy out. Something about that reaction was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it...

~.~.~

It appeared that in some ways Minato and Kushina had very similar tastes. Or perhaps it was just human nature to become smitten after a dashing rescue.

~.~.~

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked, holding out half of a blue popsicle to Minato. He had been very happy to discover that they existed even a few decades in the past.

Minato was still rather red as he accepted the icy treat, his eyes darting to Naruto as he licked at it experimentally.

"I was really worried there! You should've said something if the heat was making you lightheaded!" Naruto laughed. He would forever treasure the memory of the calm, controlled Yondaime Hokage having to be hauled out of an onsen before he accidentally drowned himself.

However, seeing the way Minato drooped pathetically next to him made Naruto feel a little bad about teasing him so much. He really was still just a kid.

Casting around for a way to cheer him up, Naruto had a sudden idea. It was going to completely mess up the timeline, but it was a little late to worry about that anyway.

Not to mention, Naruto really wanted to show off a bit to his father's child self. After retrieving Minato, Naruto had been focused on getting away with as little confrontation as possible, so Minato hadn't even seen him fight, only getting a glimpse of the havoc Naruto and his clones had wreaked on their way in.

And anyway, flashy jutsus had always been a sure fire way of cheering up Naruto himself.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" Naruto asked, leaning in conspiratorially. His eyes twinkled merrily, and a wide grin split his face.

Minato's eyes widened in excitement and he shuffled closer, watching with keen interest.

Holding up one hand, Naruto concentrated. Pale chakra swirled in his palm, coalescing into a spiraling sphere. "This is the Rasengan," Naruto explained letting the jutsu continue to spin in his hand.

"Did you invent it?" Minato asked, still watching it in fascination.

"Nah," Naruto admitted. It would have been more impressive to say he had, but he couldn't bring himself to deny his alternate future father's accomplishments like that. "But right now, I'm the only one who can use it."

He let the Rasengan disperse, the chakra slowly fading away. To his surprise, Minato reached out to grasp his hand, running his fingers along the palm as if expecting some special seal or secret.

"Want to learn it?" Naruto offered impulsively.

Minato looked up, his expression brightening. "Are you staying in Konoha? With Kushina?"

Naruto had forgotten about that. Of course, Minato needed to go back pretty soon. "Well... I figured it out in a month," he hedged, "so..."

One glance at Minato's falling face let him know even a month was too long to wait to return home.

"I'll figure it," Minato said staunchly. "I'll have it mastered by the next time you come to visit. You'll come, right? To see Kushina, I mean."

"Right," Naruto agreed, beaming. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

Minato looked pleased, but also rather flushed.

~.~.~

"What happened to your hair?" Minato blurted out when he returned.

Kushina huffed. "I just trimmed the ends a bit," she muttered, tugging at the short strands. "I kind of like it. It's very... light."

"It's a shame. It was so pretty," Minato said, his mind still reeling in surprise.

She stared at him in surprise, before a small, soft smile spread across her face. "...Thanks," Kushina said, not just for the complement. She punched him lightly in the arm, smirking when he winced. "I take it back. You're not such a sissy after all." Still kind of unreliable though, Kushina added mentally. She'd had to save him in turn, after all.

Minato beamed back.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

~.~.~

"Come to think of it, this was how Mom and Dad fell in love," Naruto mused to himself. He felt shiver go down his spine. "But if Dad never actually rescued Mom, per se, then... Man, I hope I didn't just get erased out of existence or something."

~.~.~

**Notes**

Man, what did I just write? I don't even know.

Might do another part about Minato getting to rescue Naruto in return (with Kushina's help, of course). What do you think?

EDIT 2/25/2014: For the record, Minato's not actually in love, just in a terrible case hero worship. There are no pairings. Ever.

~.~.~


End file.
